rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
911 Sibling Stabbing
Location: Atlanta, Georgia Date: December 27, 1989 Story On the afternoon of December 27, 1989 in Atlanta, Georgia, Linda Bledsoe had to run a quick errand. She left her ten-year-old daughter, Michelle, in charge of her three younger siblings, seven-year-old Jessica, four-year-old Kimberly, and three-year-old Rufus. "She babysat for them quite often. They listen to her more than they do to me," said Linda. Michelle decided to open one of her Christmas presents: a new video to help keep Kimberly and Rufus entertained. She could not get it open because there was plastic and cardboard on it and asked Kimberly to go into the kitchen to get a butter knife so she could open it with that. "In the meantime, I had already cut it open with my nails," said Michelle. She asked Rufus to throw the plastic in the garbage. Kimberly came back with a very sharp knife and Michelle told her to go put it back. Kimberly went to put the knife back as Michelle told her to do. Suddenly, Rufus walked in front of her. She accidentally stabbed him in the stomach and Michelle heard him scream and cry in pain. From upstairs, Jessica also heard his screams and ran down. "It was a deep cut," said Jessica. "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. But then I calmed myself down," said Michelle. Michelle called her father, Rufus Jr., at work. "She said that Rufus had been stabbed and I told her to call 911," he remembered. Her call came in to dispatcher Russell Jones. "I've only been in the 911 system for a week and a half. So when the call came in, I didn't think I was ready for it yet," said Jones. Michelle was very hysterical on the phone and Jones could hear screaming in the background. An ambulance was already dispatched to the scene. Michelle told Jones that Rufus was getting worse and he instructed her to keep him calm. "Kimberly ran upstairs to Rufus' room to get his blanket. I was scared to death that he might die," said Michelle. The first rescue workers to arrive were Paramedics David Stevens and Kathy Monterey. Michelle ran outside and told them that Rufus had been stabbed and there was a lot of crying and screaming. Officer Jeanette LaBangs was on patrol in the area when she was dispatched about the stabbing. "I had to keep the other children calm because they were crying and screaming," said Officer LaBangs. Kathy realized how deep Rufus' cut was and decided to dispatch a helicopter to get him to the trauma unit at Children's Hospital because ground transport would've been way too long and painful for him. Additional police officers were assigned to guide safety for the helicopter to land in the front yard. Within five minutes, the helicopter landed on the scene. By the time Rufus' parents got home, he had already been airlifted to Children's Hospital. Trauma surgeon Dr. Paul Parker took over his care. Five months later, after a successful operation, Rufus is on his way to a full recovery. "I think it's extremely important for parents to teach children about the emergency situation," said David. "I'm better now," said Rufus. Category:1989 Category:Georgia Category:Stabbings Category:Kid Heroes Category:Holiday Category:Christmas